Memories Of Eternity
by Danatic
Summary: Jai'cees dreams are getting to her. her bestfriend doesn't get it and a new boy at school seems to get her attention. She just turned 18 and things are started to get very weird and she needs to find out why. Please R&R! Give me your feedback. Enjoy! *I own all of MY characters.
1. The Beginning

_Salem, Massachusetts –1692_

_Dear Diary, _

_Vladimir and I spent the whole day together, I absolutely adore when I am with him. We are bonded like no other and our love is strong. I can feel what he feels whether we are together or apart. All of his emotions and feelings run through my body. I know that we are destined lovers and nothing will separate us. No one knows what our love is capable of, nor will they ever understand. He makes me sense that I am the only woman in the world for him for he is the only man for me in this world, and that is the truth that comes from my heart and soul. For our love is powerful and great. I adore and love thee Vladimir Roanoke._

_Yours Truly,_

_E.W_

_**-**__**Modern Day Salem, Massachusetts- 2014**_

Jai'cee Mason woke up covered in sweat. She had one of those weird dreams again that she could never truly explain. To her, it felt so familiar, but she never understood why. She sat up in her bed and wiped the sweat from her face. _I wonder what these dreams mean if they mean anything at all,_ Jai'cee thought to herself. She looked at the clock and seen that it was 3 a.m., and soon she would have to get up for school.

"There has to be more to these dreams, or am I losing my mind?", she said to herself. Jai'cee laid back down and hid herself under the covers. Her body was slightly trembling, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to go back to sleep. Jai'cee had to admit that she was getting kind of use to these weird dreams, they have been more frequent since she turned eighteen. She quickly got comfortable and fell back to sleep but before she knew it, her alarm clock went off.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Jai'cee groaned out loud. She continuously lied there in her cozy bed, not wanting to move a muscle. She felt as if she had never really went back to sleep after she woke up from her mysterious dream. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, all she had seen was pitch black under eyelids. Jai'cee turned on her back and reached for her alarm clock, but instead of trying to turn it off, she picked it up and threw it across the room. That certainly did the job of shutting up the constant beeping sound.

Her room was still covered in darkness, but she knew that she had to get out of bed and get ready for school. The only thing that encouraged her to get out of bed in the morning was knowing the fact that this is her last year of high school, she was a proud Senior. She checked her cellphone to see if she had any messages. There was a text from Hayden Brooks, who has been her best friend since they were little. He would text her every single morning and this morning was no different from the rest.

**Wake up loser. I know your still in bed! Meet me in the school parking lot.**

**-Hayden**

She chuckled at the text. She put her phone on her dresser then headed off to the shower. She loved getting little funny texts from her best friend when she woke up. That always started off her morning in a good way.

Jai'cee pulled into T- Johnson High School parking lot. In her rear view mirror, she could see Hayden approaching her car. He always wore all black every single day, he claimed that was his favorite color. His eyes were an ice cold blue, with his dark hair shortly cut and slightly spiked up in the front. He always made himself look dangerous when in reality he was as sweet as can be. His lips were slightly thin and bright pink. His skin is in between tanned and pale. He was a little bit above the average male height. Hayden wasn't emo or anything, but black was just his thing. They way he dressed wasn't depressing either, matter of fact he was very fashionable wearing the color black.

They both caught each others gaze, and he smirked while still walking toward her car. Hayden was Jai'cees favorite person in the world, mainly because they practically grew up together. Hayden always knew how to make her laugh, cry, mad, excited, just every emotion you can think of. She loved him, but not like that. He was kind of a brother to her, a brother that she never had. When she was younger, she did kind of like him, but she didn't want their friendship to get weird so she kept her feelings to herself or blocked them out. To her, it just didn't feel right, so she put their friendship first instead of her feelings. Jai'cee quickly got over her feelings simply because she didn't want to ruin everything or making anything awkward for them both. She invested too much time and created too many memories just to screw them up just for being naïve. She was pretty sure that Hayden didn't see her like that anyhow and sort of didn't want him too.

"Hey loser, you finally made it.", said Hayden walking up to Jai'cee. Her lips curled up into a slight smirked after he had said that. She knew that he was being a bit sarcastic but in a funny way. That's the kind of things she enjoyed about being around her best friend was that he continuously had a sense of humor and lightened up the mood whenever they were around each other. Jai'cee didn't always have to be serious around him since they joked around with each other so much. At the same time, when there was a serious situation Hayden wouldn't take it as a joke. His personality was amazing and it was one of the things that made her love him so much more. He knew when to be serious and when not to be. It was as if he could turn his sense of humor on and off when necessary. Hayden was very unpredictable and Jai'cee never knew what to expect next from him, but she liked him being that way because it made him less boring but more mysterious. "Yeah sorry but I had to get myself all _dolled up _and what not, you know since I am a girl." She was being as equally sarcastic as he was and nudged his shoulder. Hayden chuckled at her and rolled his eyes.

They started walking up the parking lot at a steady pace. The sky was still a bit dark with the time going back one hour, it made her feel like she was going to night school or something. The sun was slowly peeking behind some trees along with casting a soft orange shade in the sky. The air was quiet and calm, just peaceful. Caught in her thoughts, Jai'cee contemplated on whether she should tell Hayden that she had one of those mysterious dreams again. The last time she told him about it, he just said that it probably didn't mean anything since it was just a dream and all. She agreed but deep inside of her felt like it had to mean something, since it felt so familiar to her. I mean come on what are the chances of having the same kinds of dreams over and over again without it meaning something? Ugh maybe shes just stressing herself out right?

Jai'cee averted the thought of telling Hayden about her dream so she kept walking, not saying one word. "Hey, are you okay? You seemed bothered by something.", Hayden asked her with concern in his voice. Jai'cee turned her face to his, "Oh yeah, sorry. I was just zoned out that's all. Everything's good. No worries." She shaped her mouth into a fake smile hoping Hayden would believe her.

"So how was your weekend? Sorry we didn't hang out or anything. Some things had came up and I didn't get any free time.", said Hayden.

"It's okay, no need to apologize punk. Eh, my weekend was okay. I just stayed home and had a movie night with myself." Jai'cee lightly laughed at herself. _Did that sound as lame as I said it? Yes it did. Geez, I have no life! "_Anyways, what things came up or can you not tell me?", she asked him.

"I'm not really allowed to say anything and if stuff leaks out then I can get in major trouble. But it's nothing to be worried about Cee Cee.", Hayden reassured her.

Hayden has always called Jai'cee by the nickname Cee Cee ever since they were in elementary school. He actually made it up himself. He didn't call her that as much as he use to when they were younger. From time to time it would slip out but Jai'cee never minded the name. She always smiled at the fact of still being called it, in a way she kind of missed being called Cee Cee. It brought old memories of her as a little girl, who was so naïve and precious. "Well as long as everything is okay, I'm not worried. But why can't you tell me?", Jai'cee told asked him. He gave her this certain type of look that she never seen before but she didn't know what it meant. He replied, "Just forget about it Jai'cee, its nothing trust me." With that being said, she didn't say another word as they headed for the main school building.

Jai'cee entered the building first and he stomach automatically started to turn. The hallways always smelled like old paint, and a hint of sweat. Peoples body odors didn't help out much either, the hallways just flat out stunk. The football players reeked of sweat and they were always musty. It grossed Jai'cee out, especially when she had to walk pass them while they're all grouped up in the hallways. Her nosed curled up just thinking about it.

The lockers were all tall, black, and freshly repainted. Each of them had their own combination locks on them. Some were thick locker and others were thin. This year she had gotten a thick locker opposed to Hayden who was given a thin locker, which automatically sucked for him. The hallways formed an 'H' so it was never possible to get lost. One side contained the odd numbered classrooms and the opposite side had the even numbered classrooms. The hallways weren't very long and they were wide so you can never really get jammed in with a crowd of people.

"I wonder what Mrs. Joan is going to talk about today in '_Creative Lit' _class_. _Since she does talk us to death.", Jai'cee told Hayden.

"Well whatever she's going to talk about in class, I already know I'm going to sleep through it just like any other day. That class puts me to sleep so fast, it's amazing.", Hayden said to Jai'cee.

"I don't understand how you can always sleep in that class but can still pull of a "A" on your assignments and on your report card, I envy you for that." She opened up her locker and threw he jacket inside it. She grabbed her textbook and spiral notebook, then closed the locker door shut.

"That class is not hard at all to get a good grade in, all you have to do is sound like you know what you're talking about. That's usually what I do, and it works as you can see.", Hayden teased her. She rolled her eyes and started walking.

Both of them headed up to the third floor of the school where their first period class was located. Room 343. Jai'cee sat in the second row, fifth seat. Hayden had the seat directly behind her which wasn't so ironic for the both of them.

They took their seats, they were usually the first ones to be in the classroom before everybody else arrived right before the bell would ring. The classroom was filled with the scent of old books that were on the bookshelves in the back of the room and the outside air because the windows were always open. There was no telling how old those books were, but she knew that weren't up-to-date.

Mrs. Joan was a short lady in probably her early thirties. She was a short with light brown hair that reached just a bit past her shoulders. She often wore it a bun or a loose ponytail. They way she dressed was fashionable but yet sophisticated. Her voice always sounded cheerful, so you could never determine whether when she was in a good mood or not. She was always very energetic and friendly. Most students liked her while others thought she was a tad bit annoying. Jai'cee for one actually enjoyed being around Mrs. Joan, even though her class was a little bit boring.

The bell had finally rang. Hayden did a huge sigh. He was being so obnoxious on purpose. "I'm feeling sleepy already, and she hasn't started talking yet.", Hayden whispered to Jai'cee. She turned around and gave him a look while shaking her head at him in a non-approving way. "You are not sleeping in class today Hayden! You will be productive in here just like I have to be.", she said nagging. Hayden just rolled his eyes at her and put his head down. He was definitely not being productive today or any other day for that matter.


	2. Exchange Student

Mrs. Joan started teaching but Jai'cee wasn't quite paying attention to whatever she was talking about either, she was started to think that Hayden was starting to rub off on her. She opened her notebook and started doodling random things, even though she had no type of drawing skills. Art was her worst subject in school, but she could always pull off a D+ every single year. Behind her, Hayden had his hood over his head and was of course sleeping. Then Jai'cee noticed that the teacher had stopped talking, so she looked up from her notebook to see what was going on. There was a guy who she had never seen before in school, talking to Mrs. Joan. He had given her a piece of paper; Mrs. Joan read the paper and nodded to him.

"Excuse me class, it seems like we have a new exchange student. He's from Rome. Please welcome...um hun what's your name again? I'm sorry." Mrs. Joan asked the young man.

"My name is Joeallen Ralen.", he responded to the teacher.

"Ahh yes, please welcome Mr. Ralen to our class! You may take any available seat that is free." she told him. Joeallen nodded his head in thanks and proceeded to the back of the class.

Jai'cee couldn't help but to stare at him as he made his way to his seat. He was extremely gorgeous, and his features were different than any other guy she has ever seen. He had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back into the most neatest low ponytail. His skin was tanned but also had a glow to it, you could tell he was very clean from his appearance. He had a strong jaw line and you could tell that he was muscular. He had broad muscular shoulders and his biceps were a little too big for his sleeves. His hands were the perfect size, not too big but not too small. He had the prettiest yellow-gold eyes that lit up very bright whenever the light seemed to catch his eyes; he also had long pretty eyelashes that made his eyes even more pretty. Jai'cee was practically in awe just by looking at him, but apparently she wasn't the other one. When she finally snapped out of it, she looked around and every single girl in the classroom was starring at him. She suddenly felt jealousy run through her and she had no clue why. _Why am I getting jealous? I don't even know this guy. I haven't even officially met him, so there should be no reason why I'm getting jealous. Snap out of it Jai'cee! _

When she noticed that he caught her gaze, her heart dropped and she quickly turned straight forward in her seat and started doodling in her notebook again. She had the urge to turn around and look at Joeallen, but she didn't want to be like the other girls in the class that are drooling over him. She was better than that. Jai'cee decided to wake up Hayden who was obviously knocked out cold. She slammed her hand on his desk as hard she could with her textbook. The noise was so loud; Hayden jumped up and looked so confused. His eyes were huge and you could tell that he was sleeping. Jai'cee busted out laughing at his facial expression. She covered her mouth with right her hand that was slightly red from hitting the desk.

"Good morning sleep beauty, how does it feel to be awake and alive?" Jai'cee said in a teasing tone. She started laughing again.

"You scared the shit out of me Cee Cee! I thought something bad was happening you asshole!" Hayden told her while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got bored and I needed you awake with me. We have a new guy in our class who's from Rome. Look behind you, but don't make it obvious please!"

Hayden looked behind him, looking completely obvious. Suddenly, his face expression turned mean as if he knew exactly who Joeallen was. He turned back around quickly and buried his head into his arms again.

"Why did you look at him like that? Do you know him?" Jai'cee asked him.

Hayden shrugged at her questions with his still down. I just got a bad vibe from him that's all."

She brushed off his response to her questions. "Well class is almost over so you have no reason to go back to sleep. Stay up Hayden!" her tone was serious. She turned back around in her seat and within five minutes, the bell had rung. Jai'cee gathered her things and stood up from her seat. She waited for Hayden to get his stuff so they could leave class together. She walked backwards toward the door watching her best friend, but not paying attention to was going on her behind her. Soon after she bumped into something solid and she turned around quickly to see what it was. Feeling embarrassed, she seen that it had been Joeallen she had bumped into.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I should have been paying attention." She looked in the eye and suddenly she felt something so strange. Her mind started getting flashes of diverse scenes that she's never seen before, but yet she felt like she had, it was like watching a movie in fast forward mode and she couldn't stop it. She broke the gaze. In an instant after breaking the gaze, she felt majorly lightheaded and dizzy. She started to stumble backward a little because she couldn't keep her balance, but she caught herself fast. She snapped out of it and straightened herself up and tried to play it off

"Are you alright miss? You do not appear to be well." Joeallen had asked her. She looked at him but made sure she made no eye contact and replied, "Oh yeah I'm fine, I think I'm just hungry that's all. I skipped breakfast."

"Oh, but yes you are correct, you should have been watching." Joeallen told her, he was holding his hands together. "You were always so clumsy..." his voice was low and trailed off as if it wasn't meant for Jai'cee to hear. He looked a bit disappointed and kept his eyes to the ground. Jai'cee didn't know why. He sounded sad and uneasy. She was confused, completely.

"What do you mean I was always clumsy? I haven't even met you before.", she asked him confused.

His eyes were filled with hurt but he looked away and cleared his throat, "Nothing forget it, and just observe where you are going next time." Joeallen stormed out the classroom quickly and left her in confusion. She looked back where she thought Hayden was but only seen that she was now in the classroom by herself.

_What did he mean by that? Maybe he mistook me for somebody else. I don't think we've met before, right? Why did all that happen when I looked in his eyes? The things I was seeing in my mind, why was I seeing it? That has never happened before. Was I dreaming or something? I can't believe that happened, I really need to eat. I'm not skipping breakfast anymore. _Her mind was filled with questions and she had no answers to them. She didn't even notice that Hayden was standing right outside the classroom door.

"What was that about?" Hayden asked defensively.

"Huh? Oh I just bumped into him on accident, that's all." she told him.

Jai'cee smiled and turned away from Hayden and walked out of the classroom into the busy hallway in front of her. Hayden followed behind her.

The rest of the day was a drag. She'd seen Joeallen a few more times after their first encounter. She didn't dare look at him, but she could feel him starring at her. The whole day she kept thinking about what he had said. It kept replaying in her mind, over and over again. Maybe he didn't mean to say that. Or maybe he did. By the end of the day, she finally brushed it off and stopped thinking about it.

She met Hayden at his locker after eighth period like she does everyday. He was acting a bit strange after first period, but she didn't ask why. She just figured it was because he was tired or something, nothing serious. When she walked up to his locker, he wasn't there. She decided to wait there for a few minutes just in case he was late leaving his last class or anything. She waited for at least five minutes and he still didn't show. Then her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and unlocked her screen. Hayden has sent her a text message. She opened and it said:

**I know your probably waiting at my locker**

**for me. I had to leave, it was an emergency.**

**Everything is fine Cee Cee. Don't worry..**

**-Hayden**

She was a bit concerned, but she tried not to worry. She just hoped that it wasn't anything serious. She would call him later to make sure that everything is okay and nothing bad happened. She grabbed her keys from the pocket in her jacket and headed for the school exit.


	3. Long Day It Has Been

Jai'cee walked to where her soft blue Audi was parked. It was nice outside. The sun was shining high in the sky, and a cool breeze filled the air. Since it felt so good outside, she took her time getting to her car. She looked around her surroundings, admiring the trees and the green grass. She inhaled the sweet, fresh air and she felt good. The sun shined on her skin and it made her smile. She realized that he day wasn't bad at all. To be honest, she was actually a very big nature person, but she never knew where she got it from because neither of her parents were nature people. Any other day she would practically sprint to her vehicle, she would be so happy to finally get out of school and enjoy the rest of her day.

She saw Joeallen up ahead of her standing what it looked like to be his car. _FUCK, _she thought to herself_. _Her stomach instantly dropped and she had the most biggest butterflies in the world. Her hands started to get sweaty and her legs started feeling like noodles trying to walk. For a second, she thought that she would puke right then and there, but thank God she didn't. Joeallen was driving some kind of silver sports car, it was a automobile she never came across before but it was freaking beautiful and she could tell that it was also foreign. _He must be rich or something driving a car like that, _Jai'cee thought.

He was starring at her while she was walking, with an expression on his face that she couldn't quite read. Jai'cee caught his gaze for a quick second then looked down. She began to get real nervous that her cheeks were flushed and started to turn a bright red. Speed walking, she finally made it to her Audi. She unlocked her car and opened the door. She stopped and looked back to see if Joeallen was still starring at her, and he still was. She quickly got in her car and closed the door. She was shook in up and she didn't know why. It seemed like Joeallen didn't so much as blink but kept his gaze on her every move like he was examining her.

She sat in the drivers seat and flipped down the shade mirror. Her hazel green eyes were filled with anxiousness and confusion. Her long golden curly hair flowed down past her shoulders looking untamed. She had a caramel skin tone that glowed and looked so smooth. People always told her that she had an exquisite appearance and she never fully understood why. She always thought that she was just average looking, nothing was so special about her. Especially since she started having these bizarre dreams, she was filling more like a freak than an average human being.

Sitting in the driver's seat, she felt the courage to get out the car and going up to Joeallen and get everything straightened out. She looked in her rear view mirror and she noticed that Joeallen was no longer insight. His car wasn't in the parking space and neither was he. She thought that it was weird because she didn't hear is car drive off or anything, there was complete silence the whole time.

_Nice going Jai'cee that could've been your only chance to apologize for this morning, and you took too long to get it done. That's probably what he was waiting for and you blew it, now he really probably hates you. Way to go.._

She started her car up and headed for home.

Jai'cee made it home within fifteen minutes. She was beat from school and the only thing that was on her mind was taking a nice long nap. She couldn't wait to go lie down in her queen size, soft, cozy bed. Sleep was the only thing she needed right now, especially after the kind of day she had at school. She had to admit, today was kind of a weird day. It wasn't one of her normal days she usually had.

She went up to her room, which was the biggest room compared to her parents room. She was the only child, so she got everything she wanted even though she never asks for much. She tripped up a few stairs and hurt her leg. _Man I am clumsy! Who in the world actually trips going up the stairs!? Joeallen was right.._

She limped to her room and fell back straight on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, which had a mini chandelier that Jai'cee absolutely loved. It was one of her favorite things that she had in her room. He walls were a deep blue, that reminded her of ocean water. Above the headboard of her bed, was_ 'Jai'cees Room'_ was spray painted on the wall by a professional artist. He bed was in the corner of the room on the left side by the window. She also had a balcony with tall white glass doors. The balcony was her favorite place to be when she needed to think or just needed fresh air at night after a nightmare. She would sit out there and just watch the stars twinkle in the sky. She had the perfect view and she would admire the beautiful night sky. She could find several constellations like the Big Dipper, Little Dipper, etc. Sometimes she hopes that she would see a shooting star zoom across the sky, but she has yet to see one. She could tell that the sky was so deep and she always became curious what more was there to our space and stars. She found the stars fascinating and dreamy. She sometimes even took pictures of the sky, whether it was during the bright day light, dim in the evening hours or dark at the stroke of midnight, she just knew she was in love with the sky and stars.

She kicked her sneakers off and felt relieved when her feet felt some air. She was tired from walking all day. She tossed her keys on her dresser that was right across the room. She dropped her jacket on the floor next to where her sneakers lied. She laid back down and got comfortable under her blue and purple zebra striped covers. Her room was dim enough to go to sleep in without the sun being to bright. Jai'cee could feel her eyes getting heavy. She turned over onto her stomach and within seconds, sleep consumed her. She couldn't wait to finally dream.


	4. The Letter Pt2

Salem, Massachusetts- 1692

Dear Diary,

I remember the day that I met my dearly beloved Vladimir. His love interjected into my heart and flowed through my body. When we are together, we are one. Our love that we share becomes one with the heart that lets us both love. Our love is blind to the others that do not understand nor will accept it. Or accept us. The towns people say the love that Vladimir and I share is not holy or pure, due to the simple fact that we do not attend church services. But they are unseasonable. I myself, are not a puritan woman and Vladimir is not a puritan man, but our love is non of the less genuine. We are not normal human beings, no we are not. For we are a little something more. I love thee Vladimir Roanoke..

Yours Truly,

E.W


End file.
